Shu's Journey: The Journey to Shu
by BurnedSmackdown
Summary: What if Lu Bu never betrayed Liu Bei and saw that Liu Bei was the right master for him?
1. The Start

_**The Journey to Shu**_

_**This Fic was a suggestion from **_**Ryujin65 **_**and this going a really big fic and with roughly 3 parts to it and will also strongly follow the Hypothetical Route from Dynasty Warriors 8 and it will contain my OCs and I hope I do good**_

_**So let's this big project of mine start and I hope you enjoy**_

**_I do not own Dynasty Warriors it belongs to Koei_**

* * *

"You drank all of my wine!"

"You stupid pig if I did I would have said so!"

Those two loud voices that echoed throughout Xiapi Castle and both Guan Yu and Liu Yawn both sighed in extreme annoyance knowing who owned those voices.

"Sounds like Lu Bu and Zhang Fei are arguing again," Liu Yawn said in annoyance combing a hand through his grey hair and he hate when Zhang Fei and Lu Bu argue seeing it seems to be over nothing most of the time, but it mostly takes either Guan Yu or Liu Yawn to physically defuse the situation when Diaochan isn't around to talk the two down. "Why did my cousin let Lu Bu join us?"

"You know my brother, he can't say to someone that is homeless even if they are someone like Lu Bu, but considering how he and Zhang Fei tend to fight a lot it not have been one of the greatest of ideas." Guan Yu said stroking his beard as they continue to hear the argument continue.

"Agreed well lets split them up, _again_." Liu Yawn said saying again in extreme annoyance as the two head over to the two and when they got there they see much to Liu Yawn's relief Diaochan was already there and it seems that she had calmed Lu Bu by how he was storming away and Diaochan sees the two looking at her while Zhang Fei was busy grumbling to himself.

"I apologise for troubling you two my lords about lord Lu Bu's arguing with lord Zhang Fei again." She said being truthful seeing it was no secret that Lu Bu's and Zhang Fei's arguments never did sit well with the two warriors.

"Why did Brother bring him in?! He's a no good untrustful traitor!" Zhang Fei exclaimed loudly.

"Zhang Fei that is not enough, Brother had his reasons and you do not question him." Guan Yu said being serious and all around him were a little terrified seeing that part from Zhang Liao and Zhang Fei, Guan Yu was strongest warrior under Lu Bu and when he's serious you don't mess with him.

"Me and lord Lu Bu owe lord Liu Bei for taking us in when we had no home and I'll be grateful for that." Diaochan folding her hands in front of her and she was once again truthful seeing she and Lu Bu wondered the land when they had no home.

"Yeah yeah Brother is always kind no matter who, but his kindness will get him killed one day." Zhang Fei said scratching his messy hair while sneering in annoyance.

"Sadly I have to agree with you there, cus is just too kind." Liu Yawn said putting his hands onto his hips as he had to admit that Liu Bei's kind heart will one day might just cost him.

* * *

"This is stupid Liu Bei is a stupid fool just like Dong Zhuo." Lu Bu grumbled angrily as he stomps down a path.

"Be careful of what you say," He heard and he stops where he is and looked to his right and saw Zhang Liao leaning against a wall arms crossed over his chest. "He did give us a home and treat us much better than Dong Zhuo never did."

"He's a still a fool with this stupid idea of trying to restore the Han when it's clearly done." Lu Bu said not caring he insulted Liu Bei seeing he never did give a damn about any authority figure in his life and he'll be damn if he did now.

"But still look what he does he doesn't choose to fight, but yet many warlords find him as a threat due to his kind heart and how he can draw many warriors even great ones to him, like yourself for example and don't say it was due to Cao Cao you were drawn to Liu Bei." Zhang Liao said and Lu Bu hates to admit that Zhang Liao had a point; true he came to Liu Bei to oppose Cao Cao who had been growing in power that even the likes of Yuan Shao and Yuan Shu feared him, but something deep inside of Lu Bu made him be drawn to Liu Bei and of cause Zhang Liao had to be the one that knows it seeing Lu Bu will never say it out loud, but Zhang Liao is his closest friend seeing he had been with Lu Bu since that start and he is such a great warrior that he could easily rival Guan Yu and Zhang Fei.

"Doesn't mean I have to like him." Lu Bu grumbled as he crossed his arms over his massive chest.

"Haha I wouldn't expect any different from you." Zhang Liao chuckled as he pushes himself off the wall and pats Lu Bu on the shoulder before walking off and Lu Bu just snorts and heads off somewhere.

* * *

Somewhere else in the dead of night in a secluded location Chen Gong breathes onto his hands while he rubs them together to warm them up due to the snow all around him being really cold while he hastily looks around as he waits there and soon hears a pair of footsteps approach and turns around.

"About time you showed." He said impatiently as the two men that were there were the two top strategists for Cao Cao and his army Guo Jia and Jia Xu.

"Did anyone follow you?" Guo Jia asks in a relaxed tone of voice as usual while also looking around seeing if the strategist had lured him and his associate into a trap.

"No one followed me, but all of the officers that had freely served Lu Bu are in on this plan of ours." Chen Gong said informing the two of the situation.

"I see, it appears your defection plan will be more effective now." Jia Xu scratching his little beard glad that his, Guo Jia's and Chen Gong's plan of having Chen Gong leading a revolt and claim Xu Province with Yuan Shu's assistance so that Cao Cao can eliminate the threat of both Liu Bei and Lu Bu like the saying 'kill two birds with one stone'.

"Will then master Chen Gong I think you should put your plan into motion and take Xu Province and I promise you that lord Cao Cao will reward you greatly." Guo Jia said smiling calmly at the fellow strategist.

"Yes I'll send word to lord Cao Cao once I have successed, be ready." Chen Gong said before rushing off to prepare to carry out the plan.

"Good luck!" Guo Jia calls before Chen Gong's retreating figure disappears from sight leaving the two strategists where they were.

"Lord Cao Cao really isn't going to help him now is he?" Jia Xu asked his fellow strategist with an amused smirk.

"Oh cause our lord is still not happy about how Chen Gong helped him escape Luoyang from Dong Zhuo's trap that one time to only have him betray him and give Puyang Castle to Lu Bu before we retook it so I gave him this idea of false friendship." Guo Jia said amusingly to his friend before starting to walk away.

"Hahaha apart from your easy attitude you really are such a devil when it comes to strategies." Jia Xu laughs joining his friend in returning to the Wei camp.


	2. Xiapi

_**The Journey to Shu**_

_**This Fic was a suggestion from **_**Ryujin65 **_**and this going a really big fic and with roughly 3 parts to it and will also strongly follow the Hypothetical Route from Dynasty Warriors 8 and it will contain my OCs and I hope I do good**_

_**So let's this big project of mine start and I hope you enjoy**_

_**I do not own Dynasty Warriors it belongs to Koei**_

* * *

"This sucks." Zhang Fei complained as he stands there with his twin pike resting on his shoulder.

"Who knew that it wasn't Lu Bu that betrayed us, but his men." Liu Yawn said prepping his horse making sure it was ready for battle which was the reclaiming of Xiapi Castle seeing one time when Liu Bei had gone a hunting trip with his sworn brothers and his older cousin, but he asked if Lu Bu would want to come and Guan Yu had asked Zhang Liao who had agreed to and Diaochan had convinced Lu Bu to eventually agreed, but when they were out Chen Gong along with many soldiers that were once loyal to Lu Bu stole Xu Province and he had declared himself the lord of Xu Province and Liu Bei was forced to request reinforcements from Cao Cao who was strangely very willingly in helping him retake Xu Province so now they were attacking Xiapi Castle where Chen Gong was holed up.

"I still don't trust him, but yet he seems more than willing to beat the crap out his former men." Zhang Fei said as he looked over to the mentioned warrior who was standing off on his own and he was staring off at Xiapi Castle and he was more than willingly to kill his former strategist and his followers.

"Still Cao Cao," Liu Yawn said seriously and looked over to where Cao Cao was who was talking to Liu Bei along with his head strategist Guo Jia. "Something about him makes my skin crawl and I don't like it."

"Agreed Liu Yawn we got to make sure to watch him seeing he was the one who tried to kill Tao Qian when he was alive and was once our enemy also he has been eyeing Guan Yu a lot." Zhang Fei said pointing out that it was true that Cao Cao was once their enemy, but for now he's their uneasy ally and he had been talking about Guan Yu recently and something about that didn't sit well with Zhang Fei.

"For now let's just focus on retaking Xu Province seeing right now we have no chance against Cao Cao if we choose to fight him." Liu Yawn said pointing out the important fact that they were in no position to challenge Cao Cao seeing thanks to Chen Gong's betrayal they now wanderers and had no army.

"Always pointing out the facts Liu Yawn." Zhang Fei said rolling his eyes at how Liu Yawn always seemed to be level headed most of the time.

"Just because you're too thick headed to think." Liu Yawn said jokingly jesting his old friend.

"If you weren't my sworn Brother's cousin I would have beat the crap out of you." Zhang Fei growled shaking his fist at Liu Yawn who chuckled at that.

Meanwhile Liu Bei was now standing off on his own after Guo Jia had given out the plan he had for them to breach the gates, but Liu Bei didn't like it but right now he doesn't have much of a choice.

"Brother there you are." He heard and turned around and saw Guan Yu walk up to him with his Crescent Blade by his side.

"Guan Yu." Liu Bei said acknowledging his sworn brother, but Guan Yu sensed the uneasiness in him.

"What is the problem Brother?" Guan Yu asked and Liu Bei knew that nothing gets past him and knew that lying wouldn't do any good.

"Cao Cao's army is planning to take advantage of Xiapi Castle being built on low-ground and are going to flood it, but that means it will destroy the people's crops." Liu Bei said not happy about how their plan will have a consequence for the people and he doesn't want the people to be unhappy.

"Brother once Chen Gong is gone the people will be happy seeing he has clearly shown that he cares only for himself and that is enough for now Brother, heed my word the Water Attack is for the best for now." Guan Yu said pointing out that the defeat of Chen Gong will be enough for the people seeing he had only cared for himself and his men not caring for the people and his greed can be backup by how he had betrayed both Cao Cao and Liu Bei for his own selfishness.

"Oh cause you're right brother you're always are." Liu Bei smiled at his sworn brother who smiled back at him before a messenger comes running up to him.

"My lord I bring news you and your force are to attack the southern gate while lord Lu Bu and his force will make their way to the Floodgates and all Wei forces will be assisting in the plan also we have received word that Yuan Shu's forces are coming in from the northwest." The messenger said before heading off.

"Yuan Shu has he come to assist Chen Gong? I have heard he had acquired the Imperial Seal after Sun Ce gave it to him after his father Sun Jian had decided to give him leadership while still fighting with his son. Why would he assist Chen Gong knowing that he could be easily attack at Shouchun from Xu Province?" Liu Bei said confused on why someone like Yuan Shu would come to assist a simple rebellion force.

"Yuan Shu does have the Imperial Seal, but he too only cares for his own needs and not once gives a care for the people." Guan Yu said answering his brother who looked down in disappoint.

"I fear there are too many people like him and Chen Gong in this land. Dong Zhuo for examples I fear that I cannot do anything about this chaos that plagues the people." Liu Bei said looking at one of his twin swords thinking on how there are many selfish warlords roaming the land.

"Brother, remember the Yellow Turbans?" Guan Yu asked and Liu Bei looked at him with a confused look. "When Zhang Jiao revolted and was soon quelled you had him by sword-point at his throat, but you let him live and told him how to treat the people and look he assisted us in bringing down Dong Zhuo due to your virtue. You have a heart that is filled virtue and the people look to you for that because you alone can bring out the goodness in people and that is what drew me to you and Zhang Fei as well and also Lu Bu. Now if that doesn't move the every land itself than I don't know what will?" Guan Yu said pointing out Liu Bei's kindness and how many people now follow him due to that.

"Guan Yu, I thank you. you always seem to have the right advice for me when I need it." Liu Bei said smiling at his brother seeing that did lifted his spirit greatly.

"Brother," Guan Yu smiled back at him before looking up and takes a few steps and slams his Crescent Blade into the ground hard. "Now let battle be joined."

"Yes my Brother with you, Zhang Fei, Liu Yawn and even Lu Bu himself I feel at ease and I shall fight for each and every one of you." Liu Bei said bringing his twin swords in front of him before he and Guan Yu start heading off not knowing Lu Bu had heard that.

"Fight for me?" He asked not knowing how to think of it seeing Dong Zhuo would have said that Lu Bu only fights for him and not really give a damn about what Lu Bu wants or anything and treated him badly. _'Maybe he isn't a big of a fool, but still a fool.'_ He thought before heading off to the join the battle.

* * *

"Chen Gong prepare to be crushed under my boot!" Lu Bu shouted storming into the main room of the castle where his former strategist had tried to lock himself in due to Water Attack was a success and destroyed the gates allowing the joined forces of Liu Bei and Cao Cao to enter the castle and the Wei troops had intercepted Yuan Shu's forces and blocked them off from joining the battle and soon many of Chen Gong's officers had betrayed them and begged for mercy and Cao Cao's men did so thus Chen Gong was alone and Lu Bu had personally broke his way to him.

"Master Lu Bu I can explain." Chen Gong begged knowing that he stood no chance against Lu Bu as he backed away quickly from the enraged man advancing on him, but he tripped landing on his back soon Lu Bu's boot was planted on his throat.

"You idiot you think I'll show a spineless coward like you any mercy?! Die now you scum!" Lu Bu roared lifting his halberd above his head and Chen Gong closed his eyes anticipating the killing blow.

"Lu Bu stop!" A voice sounded and Lu Bu looked over to the entrance of the room and Liu Bei came running up to him.

"Don't tell me you plan on showing mercy to this traitor?" Lu Bu asked annoyed that Liu Bei had to arrive.

"True he must pay for his crime, but still he has the right to justify himself so please let's hear what he's got to say first before passing judgement," Liu Bei said almost pleading to Lu Bu who snorts annoyed as he lowers his weapon while taking his foot off Chen Gong's throat. "Now Chen Gong what do you have to say for yourself about this revolt?" Liu Bei asked the man who had raised himself to a sitting position while holding his throat.

"I...um..."

"Nothing he can says will change the fact of that he had done," A voice interrupted the strategist and all heads turn to see Cao Cao enter the room and his men soon arrive at both of Chen Gong's sides with spears pointing at his throat. "Chen Gong you are an excellent strategist and you did help me escape Dong Zhuo at Luoyang that one time when he tried to kill me and I welcomed you into my army," Cao Cao said starting to pace in front of the man on the ground not looking at him and Chen Gong smirked thinking that was going to live, but Cao Cao stopped pacing and turned his head to stare at the man with a scowl. "But you than betrayed to join Lu Bu and nearly made me lose Puyang while also making my right-hand officer Xiahou Dun lose his eye than you would go and betray both Liu Bei and Lu Bu here so such actions have clearly shown your true colours. Take him away and behead him." Cao Cao order and soon his men grab Chen Gong and start forcefully dragging him off .

"Cao Cao curse you I thought we had-" Chen Gong screamed while kicking trying to break free, but he was dragged too far away to be heard.

"So Liu Bei you would have shown mercy to a traitor?" Cao Cao asked looking at the man who looked away head down. "Your emotions will have you killed that I guarantee." Cao Cao said before walking leaving the room.

"Lu Bu I wish to apologise for my weakness and if you fill that I'm not worthy of you than you may leave whenever you want. Now excuse me I must help the people salvage whatever of their stuff is left after our Flood Attack." Liu Bei said bringing his together bowing to the great warrior before walking off.

'_He apologises? He would have shown Chen Gong mercy and now he focuses on the people and helping them. Liu Bei is so different from Dong Zhuo maybe that he is not a fool, but something else.'_ Lu Bu thought comparing Liu Bei to Dong Zhuo and saw how different they were and that maybe Liu Bei was truly the right master for him and if so he was going to fight for him until he is dead.

That he swears.


	3. Shouchun

_**The Journey to Shu**_

_**This Fic was a suggestion from **_**Ryujin65 **_**and this going a really big fic and with roughly 3 parts to it and will also strongly follow the Hypothetical Route from Dynasty Warriors 8 and it will contain my OCs and I hope I do good**_

_**So let's this big project of mine start and I hope you enjoy**_

_**I'm using Shouchun Castle from number 7 due to me liking it better than number 8's one**_

_**Something I should have mentioned in my two previous chapters that everyone is in number 8 costumes except these one:**_

_**Sun Shangxiang: her number 7 one**_

_**Lianshi: her number 7 one**_

_**Sun Jian: his number 7 one**_

_**Diaochan: her number 6 one with her number 7 hair colour**_

_**I do not own Dynasty Warriors it belongs to Koei**_

* * *

In the middle of the Wei Main Camp were the newly formed Wu force who were led by Sun Ce after his father Sun Jian had given him leadership after being nearly killed when Yuan Shu had them attack Liu Biao at Xiangyang Castle by Liu Biao's officer Huang Zu, but the Imperial Seal had saved his life from an arrow that would have ended his life if that Seal wasn't there, but he decided he was too old to lead so decided to let Sun Ce lead in his place, but he decided to fight for his son giving his advice when he need it and Sun Ce would soon turn in the Imperial Seal to Yuan Shu so he could borrow a few men and soon he would go back to his homeland of Jiangdong and would claim the kingdom of Wu and so the kingdom of Wu was established, but by giving Yuan Shu the Imperial Seal he would go to say he is the Emperor and in response to that claim Cao Cao and his Wei army along Liu Bei and his Xu Province force would ask Sun Ce to help them bring down the greedy lord.

"That man Cao Cao I don't trust him." Sun Ce said arms crossed over his chest as he stood there with his family and his sworn brother and his sworn brother's wife.

"Cao Cao is a man that has to be watched carefully due to his rise in power." Sun Jian said as he looked at the mentioned man who was looking at a map that Jia Xu was holding while Guo Jia was talking to him.

"Men like him are dangerous when left on their own we have to be extra careful when the time comes when we will need to take him on." Zhou Yu said from his spot next to Xiaoqiao.

"But for now we don't need to take him on or nor do we want to fight him right now considering his power." Sun Jian's wife Wu Goutai said pointing out that even with her family now having a land of their own Cao Cao is still too powerful to be challenged at the moment.

"Hmph, he doesn't seem so great to me," They heard Sun Shangxiang say as she pushed herself off the create she was leaning against next to her three nieces and Lianshi and steps forward a bit crossing her arms. "He just seems like a creepy old man." She said defiantly, but she soon rubs her head after Sun Quan chops her on the head.

"Keep it down will ya." Sun Quan said while looking around quickly hoping no one heard her.

"Hahaha I be careful of what you say," They heard soon they see Liu Bei walk up to them with a amused look. "This is Cao Cao's camp after all and he tends to not like when someone insults him." He said still with his amused look.

"Wait I saw you during the Yellow Turban Rebellion and the Coalition of Dong Zhuo and you were able to talk Zhang Jiao into surrender and you made a great stand at Hulao Gate and yet I never managed to catch your name." Sun Jian said as he recognises Liu Bei when Sun Jian assisted in both the subjugation of the Yellow Turbans and the alliance against Dong Zhuo when he was in power.

"My name is Liu Bei," Liu Bei said bowing in respect to Sun Jian. "I have come to pay my respects to the Tiger of Jiangdong and the up & coming rising Little Conquer." Liu Bei said first talking to Sun Jian than to Sun Ce.

"Wait I've heard of that name," Sun Ce said after the name Liu Bei sprang something in his mind. "You're the guy that tamed that beast Lu Bu."

"If I'm a beast," They heard and Lu Bu soon appears behind Liu Bei. "Then you all must be a pack of rapid tigers."

"Lu Bu they're our allies let's not start any fights please." Liu Bei said both firm and pleading hoping that he doesn't pick a fight seeing that Liu Bei didn't even have enough strength to challenge Wu and he really doesn't want to have them as his and Xu Province's enemies seeing Cao Cao and Yuan Shao are enough to worry about, but if Wu was their enemy too than Xu Province would be surrounded.

"Why it's their damn fault that Yuan Shu has the damn seal and he won't shut up about this crap about him being Emperor." Lu Bu said glaring down the Sun family.

"Lu Bu go argue with Zhang Fei or something because please let's try not to start any fights," Liu Bei almost begged and Lu Bu just snorts and walks off. "I wish to apologise for that he tends to pick fights and if you ask why I let him follow me is because I saw what I was in him a man with no home." Liu Bei said bowing in a way of an apologise to the Sun family right before Liu Yawn walks up to him.

"Cus Cao Cao wants us to help him surround the northern, eastern and southern drawbridge-gates while the Wu guys breach the west gate." Liu Yawn said informing his younger cousin of what Cao Cao wanted.

"Excuse me it was an honour meeting you all." Liu Bei said bowing to the Sun family before heading off.

"He's different isn't he?" Sun Quan asks surprised from meeting a man like Liu Bei who was nothing like any of the other lords he had met or encountered.

"He might be a useful ally against Cao Cao if we need help when the time comes." Zhou Yu said holding his chin in a thinking way.

"But he has Lu Bu on his side can we trust a man like that?" Sun Jian asked pointing out the fact that the warlords Ding Yuan and Dong Zhuo had Lu Bu under their command and they had tried to use him for their personal gain and they were killed by Lu Bu.

"But like Quan said Liu Bei is different." Sun Ce said not knowing how to read Liu Bei seeing it was true Lu Bu's two previous masters were greedy and only wanted what they wanted, but Liu Bei doesn't seem like that kind of guy who wanted what he wanted, but wanted what the people and his men wanted to make them happy so thus he was a very different man.

Sun Tianwei was quiet throughout the whole conversation along with her sisters wanting to hear what was going to happen, but her attention was soon drawn onto her aunt who looked like she was lost in space has she looked at Liu Bei who was now on the far end of camp readying his twin swords for battle.

"Hey Aunt Shangxiang you lost in space or something?" She asked amusingly as all heads turned to Sun Shangxiang was still too focused on Liu Bei.

"Yo sis." Sun Ce said clicking his fingers in front of Sun Shangxiang snapping her out of her focused looking.

"Huh what?" She asked a little embarrassed that all heads were looking her way.

"Hmm my daughter if I didn't know any better I think you were checking out Liu Bei." Wu Goutai said with a amused smirk.

"Mom I was just...um..." Sun Shangxiang said playing with her earring in an embarrassed way as she looked down trying not to make eye contact as she blushed.

"Hey look she's blushing." Xiaoqiao pointed out embarrassing Sun Shangxiang even more as the men just decided to be quiet and watch this scene amusingly.

"Xiaoqiao that's not very nice, but though she is blushing bright red." Daqiao said not knowing she was embarrassing Sun Shangxiang even more.

"You lot are mean!" Sun Shangxiang complained as the women tried to hold back their laughing except for Xiaoqiao, Sun Gongji and Sun Fanji who were laughing hard, but it all stopped when the horn to signal the start of the battle was blown.

"Thank you." Sun Shangxiang said grabbing her weapons before heading off to battle.

"Doesn't change the fact that you checking him out!" Sun Gongji shouted to her aunt while grabbing her bow.

"Shut up!"

* * *

"You can't do this I am the Emperor you lowly peasant, kneel before me! Kneel!" Yuan Shu shouted as he was on the his knees with both Guan Yu's and Zhang Fei's weapons pointing at his throat while Liu Bei stood before him with Liu Yawn, Lu Bu, Zhang Liao and Diaochan standing behind him.

"This coming from the so called Emperor that's on his knees his right now." Liu Yawn said pointing out the irony as he rests his sword on his shoulder.

"Why you lowly insect I am the Emperor-"

"Silence!" Liu Bei shouted and Yuan Shu did stop his speech seeing Liu Bei wasn't known for his shouting, but when he did it sounded like Guan Yu had entered his body. "You abuse power, you steal from peasants, raid whatever you feel like to take whatever you want and now you dare claim yourself to be an Emperor!" Liu Bei said with a tone of voice that was filled with anger as he glares at the self-proclaimed Emperor on his knees. "You are a man that cares only for himself, a true Emperor would care for the people and his men not for himself and by the way you talk you are no different from Dong Zhuo the man you helped bring down, such a crime can not ever be forgiven." Liu Bei said seriously.

"Well said Liu Bei," A voice sounded and Cao Cao walks upon the scene with his men who quickly tie Yuan Shu's hands behind his back and bring him to his feet. "Yuan Shu I have the true Emperor under protection and I bring direct orders from him. You are to be executed. Take him away!" Cao Cao said informing the man before his men take the kicking and screaming man away. "Liu Bei would you have shown that man mercy?" He asked Liu Bei who looks down with narrowed eyes. "Be careful of who you show such mercy to it might lead you to your _death_." Cao Cao said making sure to say 'death' slowly and coldly before walking away to oversee Yuan Shu's execution.

"It appears Cao Cao is trying to keep lord Liu Bei under control with him always executing the enemy leaders that our lord might have shown some mercy to." Zhang Liao said pointing out that both Chen Gong and now Yuan Shu were executed by Cao Cao and Liu Bei had almost shown a tiny bit of mercy to them as if Cao Cao trying to cut any loose ties of Liu Bei away from him.

"It appears so Zhang Liao." Guan Yu said stroking his beard in thought as Liu Bei stood there as his mind was having a war in his head with half of him wanting to remain Cao Cao's ally while the other half wants him to fight Cao Cao, but he has so little troops and Xu Province doesn't have much seeing with Tao Qian's death and Chen Gong's rebellion most of its soldiers have gone to serve Cao Cao and joined his Wei army.

"My lord it's best we return to Xu Province seeing we have done all we could here." Diaochan suggested from her spot next to Lu Bu.

"Yes let us return we did all that we can do and if those orders for Yuan Shu's execution had come from the Emperor than we cannot question them." Liu Bei said turning around and walked past his top officers and starts heading off.

"It appears no matter what Brother does it always going to be Cao Cao that gets the glory." Zhang Fei said annoyed how Liu Bei isn't still known across the land even after doing such great good deeds it's always Cao Cao that's the talk of the land.

"Zhang Fei our Brother doesn't seek glory he seeks peace, but with men like Cao Cao in power and has the Emperor under his protection nothing can bring such a goal of peace." Guan Yu said and it was true Cao Cao was pretty so powerful that all eyes were on him and Liu Bei was like a pebble compared to a mountain.

"Hmph if Liu Bei wants peace so badly and then he eventually needs to rise up and prepare to join this chaos because sitting around and hoping everyone will see peace comes from being friends with each other won't come unless he makes them see and that means Cao Cao must be removed from the equation." Lu Bu said seriously as he slams his halberd onto the ground hard and he was right that by the way things are going peace isn't going to come like the way Liu Bei wanted it to.

"Then I guess we much have to make him see that don't we?" Liu Yawn asked agreeing with Lu Bu seeing he too wanted his cousin to stop waiting around and hope that peace will come eventually.

"Yes now let's go I need a drink seeing Yuan Shu gave me an annoying headache with his screaming." Lu Bu said walking off.

"True to that, true to that." Zhang Fei said following Lu Bu.

"Zhang Fei you only ever think about drinking." Guan Yu said being true about Zhang Fei's bad habit of drinking so much when he wants to.

"But it's so good!" Zhang Fei shouted almost sounding like a child causing both Liu Yawn and Guan Yu to chuckle at that while both Zhang Liao and Diaochan remain quiet while following after their lord and the two warriors.


	4. Guandu

_**The Journey to Shu**_

_**This Fic was a suggestion from **_**Ryujin65 **_**and this going a really big fic and with roughly 3 parts to it and will also strongly follow the Hypothetical Route from Dynasty Warriors 8 and it will contain my OCs and I hope I do good**_

_**So let's this big project of mine start and I hope you enjoy**_

_**I do not own Dynasty Warriors it belongs to Koei**_

* * *

In the dead middle of night in the Main Camp of Yuan Shao's forces that was stationed on the fields of Guandu Liu Bei was leaning against a tree thinking back what had happened recently.

After returning to Xu Province after helping defeating Yuan Shu and stopping his mad claim of being the Emperor of all Liu Bei had received a letter from the Emperor himself to assassinate Cao Cao due to Cao Cao was using the Emperor to move around the land freely and further his ambitions, but Liu Bei hesitated seeing he had no way of fulfilling out the order due to his small size of an army, but it got worse when Cao Cao caught onto the assassination ploy on his life and quickly sprang into action by executing Ma Teng from Xiliang and quickly mobilised his army to attack Liu Bei in Xu Province and though Liu Bei along with Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Liu Yawn, Lu Bu, Zhang Liao and Diaochan put up a tough fight the Wei army led by Cao Cao top strategist Guo Jia overwhelmed him and he was forced to flee with both Guan Yu and Zhang Liao staying behind him to cover their escape, but now Liu Bei was once again homeless and was forced to wander the land and soon he was allowed to join Yuan Shao and now he had joined him in fighting Cao Cao at Guandu, but Liu Bei couldn't stop blaming himself for being hesitant and now both his sworn brother and one of the greatest warriors he had ever come across were now probably dead due to him hesitating.

"Why am I so weak?" He asked himself as he looks out in front of him looking at his officers and what they were doing; Liu Yawn was sitting on a boulder scarping a rock against his sword's blade sharpening it, Lu Bu was standing off on his own still angry about their loss at Xu Province and how he had lost Red Hare in the confusion, Diaochan was watching all of the soldiers under Yuan Shao's command and Zhang Fei was practising with his twin pike. "I had not the strength to oppose Cao Cao and I hesitated for a moment and now due to that both Guan Yu and Zhang Liao are probably dead due to my weakness." He said thinking so low of himself and Liu Yawn had heard him and he growled at his cousin's self-insulting and he stands up chucking away the rock and marches over to Liu Bei and punches the area next to his head forcing Liu Bei jump at that.

"Damnit Bei knock off this crap you couldn't do anything against Cao Cao even if you chose to oppose him and you would have been killed, but now we live to fight another day and Guan Yu wouldn't want you to think this low of yourself." Liu Yawn said seriously and was in his younger cousin's face making Liu Bei to take a step back.

"But still-"

"No 'buts' Brother!" Liu Bei was interrupted by Zhang Fei who had heard Liu Yawn and had stopped training and marched over to the two. "Liu Yawn is right Cao Cao is just too damn powerful to be opposed and it's not like we can do anything against him at the moment."

"He's right a part from there's nothing more than I want than to fight Cao Cao we stand little chance against him and his massive army of Wei." Lu Bu said joining in seeing Liu Bei had rubbed off on him seeing the old Lu Bu would have just charged right to Cao Cao demanding a fight, but ever since he started following Liu Bei he had started taking things slower and actually thought about what actions to take.

"Lord Liu Bei we are all alive due to you and if you hadn't hesitated than we would have all been slaughtered by Cao Cao and I know master Guan Yu and Zhang Liao would be saying the same thing if they were here right now." Diaochan said admitting the truth that Liu Bei's hesitation that one time had saved all of them from Cao Cao's wrath.

"It appears your men are right my lord." A voice sounded and Liu Bei turned around and saw two men approach him.

"Wait you two are Zhao Yun and Gongsun Pei I remembered you two from the Coalition Against Dong Zhuo and you two being sent from Gongsun Zan to assist Tao Qian." Liu Bei said remembering the two men from the two mentioned battles and how they fought valiantly and brilliantly.

"Yes and now that my father is gone we have come to serve you lord Liu Bei." Gongsun Pei said as both he and Zhou Yun kneel before Liu Bei.

"We have come due to your kind heart and willingness to help the people even if it costed you your life so that is why we are honoured to serve you." Zhao Yun said putting his spear down and brought his hands in front of him and bowed his head and Gongsun Pei did the same.

"True Yuan Shao is responsible for my entire family's death, but I am willing to put revenge behind me and come to his army so I can serve you my lord who is an old friend of my late father and I shall help you protect the people and bring them happiness." Gongsun Pei said and both his and Zhao Yun's words had touched Liu Bei's heart and he was surprised by how these two had come to serve him knowing he had no land, no power or no home, but yet they still did and he smiled at that and kneeled down putting a hand on both their shoulders.

"I thank both you because I think I have the strength to continue on my path of helping the people." He said both Zhao Yun and Gongsun Pei look up at him and smile while Zhang Fei laugh happy to see Liu Bei no longer in the dumps and Liu Yawn smiled at that too.

"Lord Lu Bu that was like you when you first came to lord Liu Bei." Diaochan said looking up to Lu Bu with her hands folded in front of her and he looked back at her and smiled seeing she was right and Lu Bu can now say that he didn't regret it.

"We are honoured my lord to serve you." Zhao Yun said as he and Gongsun Pei stand right before a messenger came running up to Liu Bei.

"Lord Liu Bei you are ordered to assist the reserve units that heading to reinforce the attack unit that are advancing from the west to hit Guandu head on with Siege Towers." The messenger said before heading off.

"Alright than let's not delay we have our orders." Liu Bei said drawing his twin swords and marched off to join the battle and he was soon joined by Zhang Fei, Lu Bu, Liu Yawn, Diaochan, Zhao Yun and Gongsun Pei.

* * *

Liu Bei slashed away a Wei soldier as he and his officers finished clearing out all Wei troops outside Yuan Shao force's Main Camp.

"Alright we cleared all Wei forces outside the Main Camp." Liu Bei said as he looks around seeing his officers finish off the fight they were in and regroup to him as another messenger runs up to Liu Bei.

"Lord Liu Bei we have received reports that both Yan Liang and Wen Chou have been slain at Baima by a powerful Wei officer and you are ordered to head over to Baima and take out this mysterious warrior." The messenger reported the order to Liu Bei before heading off.

"Wen Chou and Yan Liang were nothing, but still I want to fight this warrior that so seems to be powerful." Lu Bu said starting to hope this warrior would provide him a challenge.

"You can wait I call dibs on this guy first." Zhang Fei said.

"Let's just go fulfil our orders so we don't get in any trouble seeing we are already on thin ice with Yuan Shao." Liu Yawn said stopping any argument that would have happened between Lu Bu and Zhang Fei.

"Yes let us hurry than." Liu Bei said agreeing with his cousin and soon they headed off to Baima and when they arrive they see Yuan Shao's soldiers still putting up a fight against a lone officer from the Wei army.

"That's him he doesn't look like much." Lu Bu grumbled, but Liu Bei ignored him as he looked carefully at the warrior who used a similar fighting to someone he knew. His eyes widen when he sees the weapon the warrior is using; the Crescent Blade.

"Guan Yu!" Liu Bei shouted and the warrior stopped and turned around and it was Guan Yu who was shocked to see his sworn brothers and ran to them.

"Brother, Zhang Fei I am glad to see you two alive even you too Lu Bu." Guan Yu said smiling at his two sworn brothers with Liu Bei smiling back to him while Zhang Fei smirked and Guan Yu gave a respectful nod to Lu Bu who returned with one of his own.

"Hey aren't they sworn brothers?!" A Wei soldier yelled seeing Guan Yu interacting with his brothers and the others.

"Hey Liu Bei's a traitor inform lord Yuan Shao!" A soldier under Yuan Shao's command shouted and soon both soldiers from Wei and Yuan Shao's forces charge the group.

Gongsun Pei pulls three arrows and fires them nailing three soldiers of Yuan Shao's as Zhao Yun spins his spear around and knocks away four Wei soldiers before Guan Yu and Zhang Fei slice down two enemy soldiers and Lu Bu simply kicks one away.

"My lord we are obviously enemies to both Cao Cao and Yuan Shao so we once again must flee to live." Diaochan said and it was true by how Yuan Shao's men in the distance were charging where they were and they were obvious coming to kill them and Liu Bei looks at both Zhao Yun and Gongsun Pei.

"We will once again be homeless and have no land to call our own and Cao Cao will no doubt hunt us down and follow us wherever we go, do you still wish to follow me?" Liu Bei asks the two pointing out that when the flee they'll once again be wanderers and Cao Cao would want to put an end to Liu Bei no matter what and both Zhou Yun and Gongsun Pei look at each other and nod before looking back at Liu Bei.

"We'll follow you no matter where you go my lord." Zhao Yun said and Liu Bei smiled at the answer.

"Then everyone lets go and leave this battle behind us." Liu Bei said and everyone nodded and all of them start heading off and as they were running away Liu Bei couldn't help be happy to have both his sworn brothers back with him and all these magnificent officers that would follow him no matter where and will be there to protect him and true he might be a wanderer yet again, but at least he isn't alone and he knows one day he'll no longer run and he'll have Cao Cao run.


	5. Xinye

_**The Journey to Shu**_

_**This Fic was a suggestion from **_**Ryujin65 **_**and this going a really big fic and with roughly 3 parts to it and will also strongly follow the Hypothetical Route from Dynasty Warriors 8 and it will contain my OCs and I hope I do good**_

_**So let's this big project of mine start and I hope you enjoy**_

_**Everyone is in number 8 costumes except these ones:**_

_**Yueying: she is in her number 7 outfit**_

_**I do not own Dynasty Warriors it belongs to Koei**_

* * *

How persistent is Cao Cao?

That one question kept going through Liu Bei's head as he stares at the strange gigantic fortress like building that was out on the fields of Xinye.

"What is that thing?" Zhao Yun asked as he stands next to Liu Bei looking at Wei's construction.

"Whatever it is we won't be able to breach it so easily and the Wei main unit is on the way here right now." Guan Yu said stroking his beard as usual **(seriously he strokes his bread too much)** from his spot next to Liu Bei and soon Liu Bei sees Gongsun Pei come riding up to them on his white horse and hops off in front of them.

"I just scouted that thing and it appears to be some sort of formation, but it keeps changing and the gates in that structure keep opening and closing every few minutes. It'll be hard to breach whatever that formation is." Gongsun Pei said informing Liu Bei about the strange Wei structure.

"Is that so huh?" Liu Yawn asked as he stares at the Wei formation/structure with arms crossed over his chest.

"Hmph I don't care what those rats from Wei came up with I'll still smash it to pieces." Lu Bu said not fazed by the strange Wei formation/structure.

"Yeah I'm down with that." Zhang Fei said agreeing with Lu Bu after taking a swig of his wine from his gourd.

"Do that you'll be trapped, surrounded and killed," A voice said and they saw a hooded man walk up to them and most of his face was covered by the hood. "Because that formation the Eight Gates Formation **(what were each of the gates called again can someone tell me please?)** is always ever changing and none can breach it so easily unless they had a person that can read the flow of the battlefield and predict of what to do." He said stopping in front of Liu Bei and didn't flinch when both Zhang Fei and Guan Yu step next to Liu Bei in a protective manner.

"A man that can read the flow of a battle?" Liu Bei asked confused by this stranger's talk.

"A strategist is what you need lord Liu Bei." The man said looking Liu Bei in the eye and Liu Bei could tell that this stranger was no normal individual.

"I've heard of a man called the Sleeping Dragon that lives on the nearby mountain in the area can we meet him? Do you know how we can meet him? Can you take us to him?" Liu Bei asked seeing he was really interested in meeting this famed 'Sleeping Dragon' and the stranger stood there not saying anything before sighing.

"Very well I shall take you to him, but first allow me to lead you to victory over the Eight Gate Formation." He said seriously.

"I shall." Liu Bei agreed much to everyone's surprise seeing this man literally just approached them without saying what his name is.

"Thank you my lord first," The said taking his hood off revealing a messy black haired man. "My name is Xu Shu I am a close friend of Zhuge Liang who is also known as the 'Sleeping Dragon', but now to break the Eight Gates Formation I need you all to do exactly what I say and I already know who you all are seeing like you all I too am a wanderer; master Zhao Yun you'll come with me and I'll have you personally break the formation, master Guan Yu and you, young master Gongsun Pei & your son will protect the Main Camp seeing Cao Ren would plan a raid on it while we'll head into the formation, master Lu Bu you'll personally see to Wei's Main Camp and destroy it before Wei's main unit arrives, master Zhang Fei and master Liu Yawn you two will stop any fleeing Wei soldiers that tries to attack from the formation once it's broken and lady Diaochan I entrust lord Liu Bei's protection to you." Xu Shu said giving the orders.

"You heard him let's move out." Liu Yawn said having to admit that this Xu Shu guy knew what he was doing and if Liu Bei said they'll have to listen to Xu Shu than he's on board with that.

"Excellent let's going than." Xu Shu said as he pulls his sword & hook weapon and pulls his hood back over his head while heading out onto the battlefield.

* * *

"Amazing master Xu Shu surely knew what to do in this battle." Zhao Yun said as he stood there with Zhang Fei seeing it was true the Eight Gates Formation was ever changing, but Xu Shu use that to Liu Bei's advantage by having Zhou Yun attack when it was changing seeing during its changing it was opened and thus Cao Ren for a moment was easy to be attacked and Xu Shu had Zhao Yun attack him during that time right as Lu Bu attacked the Wei Main Camp where a Wei assault was preparing to attack Liu Bei's main camp so thus they when the assault unit escaped Lu Bu's attack Guan Yu, Gongsun Pei and Guan Yu's adopted son Guan Ping were able to easily finished them off without much trouble and both Liu Yawn and Zhang Fei finished off any Wei troops that fled the Eight Gates Formation after Zhao Yun had defeated Cao Ren so thus breaking the formation and Wei for the moment was defeated however it wasn't total victory seeing the main unit of Wei was on the way.

"I'll admit he's not half bad." Zhang Fei said admitting he was wrong about Xu Shu and he seems like an okay guy as he and Zhou Yun were now following Xu Shu up a trail to a nearby mountain to the northeast so Liu Bei could finally meet Zhuge Liang.

"Lord Liu Bei this should be the place." Xu Shu said spotting the homestead like area that was on the top of the mountain.

"This is the home of the Sleeping Dragon?" Liu Bei asked as he stops next to Xu Shu who had stopped and soon a reddish brown haired woman wielding a dagger-axe weapon soon approaches.

"Who are you and you dare disturb my husband's meditation?" She asked in a fierce manner as she scowls at the group before her.

"Lady Yueying wife of Zhuge Liang I am old friend of your husband's and this man wishes an audience with the Sleeping Dragon." Xu Shu said trying to persuade the woman to let them past.

"Many have come to claim to be my father's friends and have lied so they can seek an audience." A young man said coming next to Yueying and he was brandishing a rapier.

"Now Zhuge Liang's son Zhuge Sun, great this is going be a little difficult." Xu Shu said sighing, but he stopped when Liu Bei stepped in front of him and bowed in a respectful way.

"Please I wish to meet master Zhuge Liang so I may talk to him so I may have a way of guidance seeing I have no direction in my life so I came seeking his wise counsel, but if I'm intruding than I shall take my leave, but I'll come back in hopes of talking to him seeing I wish to meet this man that is called arguably the best strategist of our age." Liu Bei said still bowing in a respectful way and he was being truthful and that Yueying and her son could tell that for certain.

"So you wish for my counsel?" A voice said and all heads now focused on a man that carried a feathered fan walk out of the homestead area and he had an aura of respect about him and Liu Bei briefly looked up to him than bowed his back down in respect. "So this is the man Xu Shu that you spoke of?" Zhuge Liang asked looking at his old friend who nodded. "Come with me master Liu Bei." He said turning around walking back into the homestead area and Liu Bei followed much to Zhang Fei's chagrin.

Liu Bei followed Zhuge Liang into a house and soon both of them sat down at a table in a room lit by one candle that was by the single window.

"Now tell me what is the world that you seek at the end of this chaos?" Zhuge Liang asked waving his fan in front of his face and Liu Bei was a little taken back by that, but chose to answer.

"A land where all can live in harmony with one another, one where we all help one another build a land that no one shall be depressed or suppressed by cruelty, but led by righteousness." Liu Bei said truthfully and Zhuge Liang raised an eyebrow at that being interested by what Liu Bei described the world that he wishes at the end of the war.

"Do you think you can make it happen alone or with your friends, family and your two sworn brothers?" Zhuge Liang asked and Liu Bei hesitated as he thought hard on that and started remembering back to the start when he started roaming the land with his cousin Liu Yawn and his two sworn brothers Zhang Fei and Guan Yu than soon Lu Bu and Diaochan including Zhang Liao, whatever happened to him, now Zhou Yun, Gongsun Pei and Guan Ping now follow him with no regrets of and all of them were completely loyal to him and would follow him to the ends of the world.

"Not alone, but yes I can with my friends, family and most importantly my sworn brothers and I will fight for the people and shall find a way to make that world, that dream a reality." Liu Bei said completely serious and Zhuge Liang stops waving his fan in front of his face and lowers it while looking Liu Bei directly in the eye and see that there was no lying, no hesitation, but sheer determination.

"You came to seek my counsel, but now you shall leave with my services," Zhuge Liang said and Liu Bei wide his eyes at that. "Let's create a world of benevolence together." Zhuge Liang said while smiling.

"Benevolence?" Liu Bei asked confused and Zhuge Liang stood up and walked over to the window.

"Benevolence is a tricky thing there are many who claim to have it, but all they have is corrupted power and abuse its meaning for their own selfishness, but you don't even realise that you had the trueness of benevolence in your heart your all along and that every benevolence is shown by how you fight for and protect the people in this time of chaos while also it draws great people to you; your cousin fights for you due to that, your sworn brothers came to you searching for you due to it, even the mighty Lu Bu is drawn to it and he had always tended to betray his masters, but you have changed him and both Zhao Yun and Gongsun Pei came to you due to it and that is why your benevolence is like a bright burning fire that shall be the light that shines through the darkness," Zhuge Liang said putting out the candle and opens the window when he said 'light that shines through the darkness' letting the moon's shininess light up the room to help back up his saying before he extends his fan up above him in front of him. "The land shall be divided into three you will take one third." He said bringing his fan back in front of him.

"Divided into three and I will take one third, but I don't have a land of my own yet?" Liu Bei said confused by what Zhuge Liang said about the land being divided into three.

"The reason why Cao Cao fears you is because the people come to you and follow you because of your benevolent heart and thus when you do eventually have a land of your own you'll challenge Cao Cao and his Wei kingdom who shall take the second third of the land and you will be victorious over him." Zhuge Liang turning around to look at Liu Bei.

"Than what about the last third?" Liu Bei asked wondering who will be the third in this divided land.

"Well we'll just have to see won't we?" Zhuge Liang said smiling at Liu Bei.

* * *

Outside Zhang Fei and Lu Bu were drinking a lot of whine out of boredom and impatientness seeing Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang have been talking for a long time.

Guan Yu once again stroked his beard while patiently waiting as Guan Ping and Gongsun Pei were hitting it off with Zhuge Sun as the three young men were talking with one another.

Liu Yawn was leaning against a tree arms crossed while Zhao Yun was practicing with his spear while Diaochan was busy singing a song to herself in memory of her late adopted father.

"How do you think it's going?" Xu Shu asked from his spot next to Yueying as the two looked at the homestead area and at the house that Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang had entered.

"If I know something about my husband is that he never stops until he gets the truth out of someone and sees the strength of their heart." Yueying said right before the door of the house opens and both Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang walk out and soon walk out of the Homestead area.

"I shall personally guide lord Liu Bei on his path of benevolence as his strategist." Zhuge Liang said catching everyone's attention informing them of what was going to happen.

"Then my job is here done." Xu Shu said pulling his hood up and turns around to walk away.

"You're not staying?" Liu Bei asked confused by why the man was leaving.

"Zhuge Liang is more worthy of serving you than me also Wei's Main Unit shall arrive shortly so I will buy sometime for you to escape by stalling them. Farewell lord Liu Bei I hope we may meet again someday." Xu Shu said before walking back down the mountain path backwards the fields where the Wei army had regrouped.

Liu Bei was going to say something to Xu Shu, but Zhuge Liang puts a hand on Liu Bei's shoulder stopping him.

"Let him go, he is a man who follows wherever the wind of battle shall take him in hopes of finding what his heart seeks and you may one day meet him again, but now like he said you must escape south of Jing than you shall head east." Zhuge Liang said taking his hand off Liu Bei's shoulder and looked up to the moon as he spoke.

"East?" Liu Bei asked confused.

"I like said we'll find out together who the third is and you may already know who it is." Zhuge Liang said looking back Liu Bei smiling a bit.


	6. Changban

_**The Journey to Shu**_

_**This Fic was a suggestion from **_**Ryujin65 **_**and this going a really big fic and with roughly 3 parts to it and will also strongly follow the Hypothetical Route from Dynasty Warriors 8 and it will contain my OCs and I hope I do good**_

_**So let's this big project of mine start and I hope you enjoy**_

_**Everyone is in number 8 costumes and also should have said in the previous chapter Guan Ping is in his number 7 costume**_

_**I do not own Dynasty Warriors it belongs to Koei**_

* * *

"Go, go!" Gongsun Pei shouted as he helped a peasant get up to their feet before drawing an arrow and fires it hitting an Wei soldier running at him while Guan Ping and Zhao Yun were clearing out Wei soldiers as peasants of Jing followed Liu Bei who was on his new horse Hex Mark and he was leading them away from the massive pursuing Wei army that was numbered over a million strong and they had one goal; kill Liu Bei and any who follow him warrior or not.

Lu Bu grabs a Wei soldier by the throat while kicking one away hard sending him flying into others while swinging his halberd upwards in a diagonal slash taking out three while throwing the Wei soldier he had by the throat into two.

"Pathetic they care about only killing Liu Bei so badly that they'll stoop so low in killing peasants," He growled as he spins his halberd around and stabs a soldier behind him before bringing it up killing another. "It sickens me!" He bellowed as he span around sending five flying.

"Same here," Liu Yawn yelled back at him as he slashes a soldier before stabbing one in the gut and kicks the soldier away as he parries another and knocks their swords away and slashed them in a upwards fashion. "But that's why we're here we'll keep them safe long enough for cus to get them away from Wei's pursuit."

"Got that right," Zhang Fei shouted head-butting a soldier so hard that he knocked them down and he stabs them with his twin pike before spinning his twin pike all around them while moving forward slashing all the soldiers around him and one by one they fell to his blade. "As long as we stand no one shall harm Brother or the people."

"Only problem is all of our now running away and fighting these guys is starting to become exhausting." Gongsun Pei said firing three arrows taking out three riders that were fast approaching them and he was right they had not had a single chance to rest and they were getting tired and fighting all of the Wei soldiers while protecting the people was starting to take its toll on them.

"But we cannot stop we must fight for lord Liu Bei and protect the people." Guan Ping said and in between each word he was slashing soldiers away with his great-sword.

"True to that my son." Guan Yu said on top of Red Hare seeing had gotten it from Cao Cao when he was temporally serving him for a small time and him & Lu Bu had a serious game of _Go_ to decide who keeps him and Guan Yu won seeing Lu Bu was half drunk at the time.

"We have done what we could for now let's us regroup at lord Liu Bei." Zhuge Liang said coming up to them and they all agreed and hurried off to join up with Liu Bei while more Wei soldiers were starting to arrive meaning Cao Cao himself wasn't far off.

* * *

Liu Bei was on Hex Mark having the horse trot as he and Diaochan were at the back of the people while Yueying and Zhuge Sun were at the front keeping the people safe and he comes to a stop at the Changban bridge.

He thought back on how Liu Biao's son Liu Chong **(I believe that was his name if I'm wrong could someone tell me)** surrendered to Cao Cao's massive Wei kingdom, but the people had chose to flee with Liu Bei to escape Cao Cao's wrath and Liu Bei couldn't say no, but due to him and his force's own tiredness from constantly running away from Cao Cao the people were really slowing them down, but he won't let them die and he'll save each and every one of them.

His attention is soon drawn to Diaochan who was panting heavily and was leaning her hands against her knees.

"My lady, are you tired?" Liu Bei asked nervous seeing he needs everyone fit enough so they can escape everyone alive and live to fight another day.

"Just a little my lord." Diaochan said actually lying seeing she was exhausted seeing she had never had to run this much and everyone couldn't get any rest seeing Cao Cao was right on them and they couldn't afford to stop.

"My lady here," Liu Bei said knowing Diaochan was lying and hopped off Hex Mark and gives her the reins. "You are tired here take Hex Mark."

"But my lord you..." She was going to protest, but he stopped her with a hand.

"I'll be fine and I can't afford to lose great officers." Liu Bei said in a kind tone of voice, but there was that hint of don't argue and Diaochan caught onto that and nod while smiling and hopped on top of Hex Mark right as everyone else caught up.

"My lord Cao Cao is about to arrive and his Wei army are fast closing in on us and there's no sign of them slowing down." Gongsun Pei said reporting in of his scouting to his lord.

"Then we must keep going than-" Liu Bei was saying before a handmaiden ran up to him.

"My lord your son is still back there!" She said and Liu Bei panicked seeing during the confusion he gave his only child Liu Shan sometimes called Adou, who was the child of his late wife, to a Handmaiden so he can lead the people and not put his son in danger, but now he was panicking seeing he wanted to help the people, but his son was back there.

Zhao Yun sees the conflict inside his lord and scowls in determination and grabs the reins of a nearby horse and hops onto it and gives it a mighty kick and was going back the way he came across the bridge.

"Zhao Yun where are you going?!" Gongsun Pei shouted confused by Zhao Yun's actions as was everyone else and they didn't see Diaochan dons the same look and soon she followed Zhao Yun.

"Diaochan?!" Lu Bu shouted and was going to follow, but Guan Yu puts a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Zhang Fei, Lu Bu we must hold this bridge and not let a single Wei troop past until Zhao Yun and Diaochan return with Brother's child and we'll buy Brother sometime to escape with the people." Guan Yu said slamming his Crescent Blade onto the bridge and gave both Liu Yawn and Guan Ping a serious look and Liu Yawn understood what he was saying and grabbed Liu Bei.

"Cus we need to go they'll be fine!" He said pulling Liu Bei with him.

"Y-yes they will." Liu Bei said agreeing with his older cousin, but he didn't like leaving them there and soon he was running with both Liu Yawn and Guan Ping to safety.

"Gongsun Pei I'll need you for a plan I have in place to help lord Liu Bei escape." Zhuge Liang said to the young archer who nod and started following him to help him carryout Zhuge Liang's plan leaving the three warriors at the bridge as many upon many Wei soldiers come charging to the bridge and with one mighty swing of his twin-pike Zhang Fei send them flying.

"No one gets by here! Absolutely no one!" Zhang Fei shouted slamming his pike onto the bridge before letting out one loud roar that echoed all around before resting his pike on his shoulder. "Come on this bridge belongs us and the toll of passage is death!" He roared pointing to himself with his thumb than points at the Wei soldiers as Lu Bu and Guan Yu ready their weapons ready to slice down every Wei soldier in sight.

* * *

Zhao Yun and Diaochan rode with full haste running over any Wei soldier in sight on their way to the village where Adou was last seen and they weren't going to stop until they bring their lord's son back to him no matter what.

They see the village up ahead and Zhao Yun gives his horse a strong kick making it run faster and he swings his spears upwards continuously on both of his sides killing every Wei soldier in sight and as soon as they enter the village he leaps off his horse and dispatches every Wei soldier in sight and as he did that Diaochan gets off her horse and pulls out her chain whip and joins him in fighting the Wei soldiers while she also keeps an eye out for Adou.

As she whips one soldier away she hears a crying noise and turns around to the direction it was coming from and sees to her gladness it was the baby Adou and she runs over to him.

"Shhh there, there it's ok we'll get you back to your father," Diaochan said picking up the baby trying to calm him down and she manages to sooth the baby. "Zhao Yun!" She shouts and as he spins his spear around taking out a few Wei soldiers Zhao Yun looks to her and sees she had Adou and nods to her and whistles calling his horse and quickly hops on as Diaochan did the same for Hex Mark while holding Adou close her to her having no plans on letting him go.

Both of them were soon were riding hard having their horses go full speed not once thinking having them stop and if their horses run out of energy than they'll run all the way if they have to.

Zhao Yun sees enemies up ahead and makes his horse ride faster and starts mowing enemies left and right by running them over with his horse and slashing away with his spear clearing a path for Diaochan who continues to hold onto to Adou for dear life not wanting to lose him so she can return him to his father Liu Bei as she keeps riding behind Zhao Yun keeps clearing the enemy out of their way.

* * *

Guan Yu spins his Crescent Blade around and takes out three Wei soldiers before he brings his weapon around and stabs a soldier trying to attack him from behind before jabbing another soldier away with the other end of his weapon.

Zhang Fei chucks a Wei soldier into a group of soldiers before bringing his twin pike around and slashes upwards twice in a x formation taking out two riders before bringing his left fist around punches a guy in the jaw knocking him down than Zhang Fei does a wide swing with his twin pike and wipes out many soldiers trying to attack him at once.

Lu Bu was swinging his halberd all around him in all sorts of different types of swings and slashes just wasting any Wei soldier that stupidly got too close to him and he wasn't stopping as Wei soldiers left and right were falling.

The three finish the soldiers that were around them and look forward ahead of them and see many more Wei troops coming their way and they stand their ground not once showing any signs of backing down as they have one job and that was keeping the enemy from passing this point and as they prepare another wave Zhang Fei looks ahead behind the enemy soldiers and see the small approaching figures on horses and with a good long look he recognises who was coming.

"Hey Zhao Yun, Diaochan you finally got here!" He shouted as both Zhao Yun and Diaochan had their horses jump over the soldiers and land near the bridge and gallop at full speed right past the three.

"We'll let you handle this!" Zhao Yun shouted as he and Diaochan rush to catch up with Liu Bei who was far ahead leaving the three behind on the bridge.

"They're have returned and we have allowed Brother to gain some distance." Guan Yu said and it is true Liu Bei had gained some ground and had a far distance from the pursuing Wei army.

"Well that's it for us I sure hope Brother is ok." Zhang Fei said as the three men start slowly falling back, but they heard horses coming up to them from behind them and they turn and see Liu Yawn on a horse and he was bringing three other horses with him and he stops in front of them.

"Come on let's go!" Liu Yawn shouted and the three quickly mount the horses and withdraw from the bridge just as the main unit of the Wei army had arrived with Cao Cao himself coming to see the death Liu Bei himself.

* * *

The four men had caught up with Zhao Yun & Diaochan and they saw Liu Bei's figure fast approaching as he was now waiting for them along with Zhuge Liang, Guan Ping and Gongsun Pei seeing Yueying and Zhuge Sun had successfully got the peasants away safely.

"My lord!" Diaochan called as she stops Hex Mark in front of Liu Bei and hops off. "Your son is okay now." She said and Liu Bei looks down and sees his child asleep in Diaochan's arms and he sighs a big sigh of relief knowing that his son now safe and sound.

"Thank you for risking you life to safe him, but please continue to hold him seeing he's at peace now." Liu Bei said knowing Liu Shan will be safe in Diaochan's arms than in his.

"As you command my lord." Diaochan said giving a small bow seeing she didn't want to drop Liu Shan/Adou.

"Enough of that Cao Cao's Wei guys are still on our tail!" Zhang Fei said pointing out the light noise of many horses coming their way.

"I have already put a plan into place," Zhuge Liang said catching their attention. "Gongsun Pei." He said not looking at the young who had already drew an arrow out and had the tip lit and fires it high into the air.

The Wei pursuit Calvary was led by Xiahou Dun and Li Dian who were hell bent on catching up to Liu Bei, but Li Dian suddenly had one of his bad feelings again.

"Hey I just had a bad feeling about this pursuit!" Li Dian called over to Xiahou Dun over the sound of many horses' hooves running across the ground.

"What is it?!" Xiahou Dun asked back seeing Li Dian hasn't been wrong about his predictions before so might as well ask.

"I don't know I got the feeling that we may be walking into a trap!" Li Dian answered back.

"Liu Bei has only a few troops and we have been chasing him for days and with all those people there's no way he could think of a trap to put into place for us!" Xiahou Dun said knowing that everyone of Liu Bei's men were exhausted and were focusing on protecting so many people and they would be too preoccupied to come up with a trap.

"What about that Zhuge Liang g- Look out!" Li Dian called as Gongsun Pei's flaming arrow comes flying down at them and hits the ground in front of them and the area that the ground was in was covered in straw soaked in oil and that one arrow made everything light up and soon both Xiahou Dun and Li Dian were surrounded in fire.

Zhuge Liang could see the smoke and knew his plan was a success.

"Wei won't be able to pursue us due those flames. Now," Zhuge Liang said before turning around to face Liu Bei. "Lord Liu Bei we can now make our escape safely now."

"Yes now everyone let us be off so we live to fight another day." Liu Bei said and he soon grabs the reins of Hex Mark was going to hop on until something jumps off a cliff above him and was coming at him and Guan Yu sprang into action and jumped off Red Hare and brings his Crescent Blade up and blocks the incoming attack and he pushes whoever was attacking back and they land on their feet.

"Liu Bei I have come to claim your head in the name of lord Cao Cao!" The man shouted and to Liu Bei's surprise it was Zhang Liao who charged and he swung both his twin axes to Liu Bei.

"Brother!" Zhang Fei shouted blocking the attack before Zhao Yun attacks too, but Zhang Liao simply uses both his axes to push/throw Zhang Fei out of his way and brings his left axe up to parry Zhao Yun's spear before rushing to attack Liu Bei again.

"Lord Liu Bei!" Gongsun Pei shouted firing arrows after arrows at Zhang Liao who swings his twin axes all around him and cuts every arrow in half and easily blocks an attack from both Liu Yawn & Guan Ping and swings his right axe around and it collides with Liu Yawn's sword throwing him back and he kicks Guan Ping in the gut knocking him back as well and he once again rushes to Liu Bei, but his axes collide onto something and when Zhang Liao sees who it is he widens his eyes.

"Lord Lu Bu you're alive?" Zhang Liao asked as he pushed onto Lu Bu's halberd and Lu Bu pushes back just as hard.

"Zhang Liao why did you go to serve Cao Cao?!" Lu Bu asks while grunting as the two keep pushing again each in hopes of filling their respective goals Zhang Liao's is to kill Liu Bei and Lu Bu's is to protect Liu Bei.

"He spared my life and thus as a warrior I must serve him to repay his kindness he had shown to me!" Zhang Liao grunted, but soon he jumps back as Guan Yu took a swing at him and he lands on his feet a few feet away.

"Zhang Liao you are also in debt to my Brother for him taking you in when you had no home and your previous servitude to him and as a warrior you must also repay him for that!" Guan Yu shouted pointing his Crescent Blade at Zhang Liao who doesn't move, but soon he stands up right and stands to the side.

"You are right master Guan Yu so for now I will shall let Liu Bei go only this once as my way of repaying him for him taking me in that one time, but remember this Liu Bei next time we meet I will claim your head." Zhang Liao said right before he whistles and soon his horse runs up to him and he grabs its reins as it runs past him mounting it and was soon gone and Lu Bu stared where he left seeing Zhang Liao was like his closest friend and now knowing that he was serving the man that was his enemy means he was now Lu Bu's enemy now.

"Now we shall head east and prepare our alliance with them to stand against Cao Cao's massive army." Zhuge Liang said once more as they now know they were in the clear.

"Alliance?" Liu Bei asked once more confused by his strategist's plan and Zhuge Liang turned to look at his lord.

"Like I said we'll find who the third is because they along with a forth kingdom, who will be a part of the Tree Kingdoms as the watching and helping kingdom, shall stand alongside us as we stand our ground against Cao Cao. You now know who I speak of don't you my lord?" Zhuge Liang said informing his lord before asking his lord who had widen his eyes in knowing at 'kingdom'.

"You mean?" Liu Bei asked knowing who the third kingdom along with the fourth kingdom was.

"Yes the kingdom of Wu and Fu." Zhuge Liang said smiling as Liu Bei knew that a great battle was brewing on the horizon and it will be one that'll decide the fate of Liu Bei and his men along the kingdoms of Wu and Fu, but importantly the battle for the land between Liu Bei and Cao Cao.

* * *

_**That's the next chapter is the battle of Chibi and that was going to be a big one to do.**_

_**Wish me luck!**_


End file.
